The present invention relates to a convection cooking apparatus wherein heated air is recirculated in an oven cavity to cook the foodstuff.
Generally, in a convection cooking apparatus, a temperature control system is provided for maintaining an oven temperature at a preselected value. On the other hand, a desired cooking period is preset in accordance with the kind and the amount of the foodstuff to be cooked. Thus, the cooking completion condition varies depending upon the initial state of the foodstuff. More specifically, when the foodstuff to be cooked has a relatively high temperature at its initial state, there is the possibility that the foodstuff will be overcooked beyond a desired level. That is, the cooking period control of the conventional system does not ensure a desired cooking operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cooking control system in a convection cooking apparatus, which ensures a stable cooking operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel temperature control system in a convection cooking apparatus.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a food temperature sensing probe is provided in addition to the oven temperature control system. The oven temperature control system functions to maintain the oven temperature at a desired value. When the food temperature detected by the food temperature sensing probe reaches a preset value, the cooking operation is terminated. Since the completion of the cooking is determined in accordance with the actual temperature of the foodstuff detected by the food temperature sensing probe, effective cooking is ensured without regard to the initial state of the foodstuff to be cooked.